Wilbur Frisk
Wilbur Frisk is a minor, unseen character in Penumbra: Overture and a minor antagonist in Penumbra: Black Plague. He was the Chief Overseer of Shelter Research Station, Greenland, however has since devolved into an aggressive, feral creature. Background Elevated Caste member Eloff Carpenter began a report on Frisk on February 20th, 2000 after Frisk turned up few results on his projects since taking over as Chief Overseer after his predecessor, founding Chief Overseer Bren Stafferson, in 1980. After the Tuurngait Virus attacked the station, he escaped to the Kennels for protection from the dogs, with Eloff following him to continue his report. During the weeks that passed, Eloff notes in his report that Frisk is becoming more friendly with the dogs, and even begins to show some primal instincts as if reverting to them, one of the results being digging out tunnels, most of which lead all the way back to the old North-Western Mine. These tunnels were likely the cause for the dogs escaping to the old mines, as no dogs, with the exception of a few corpses, can be found in the Kennels. Eloff also notes that, despite having rations, Frisk starts eating some of the Dogs, possibly the cause for Frisk's transformation. Biography In Penumbra: Overture Philip Buchanon witnesses Frisk attacking the Spider Hater, an Archaic scientist by the name of Dr. Roberts, before killing him and dragging him away to the Kennels, as evidenced by Eloff noting in his report that he woke up to find a corpse missing its tongue lying next to him, the man having escaped to the old mines shortly after the virus outbreak. Philip also sees Frisk's name in the note Base Entry found at the entrance of The Shelter. In Penumbra: Black Plague By the time Phillip enters the Kennels, Frisk has completed his transformation. He will attack Philip in the darkened hallways by coming out of the holes he has created, and can easily kill Philip. However, due to to his sensitivity to light, Frisk is effectively trapped in the dark spaces of the Kennels, meaning Philip is safe if standing under the industrial lights prominently seen throughout. Also, Eloff's reports on Frisk can be found in the electrical room of the Kennels. A dead scientist holding the research room keycard can be found at the end of the Kennels. Judging from the claw and bite marks, along with the location of the corpse, it seems Frisk was the one that killed him. Description Frisk's appearance is never seen throughout the Penumbra series, prior to and after his transformation. However, post-transformation he is found in the Kennels displaying extreme agility and heightened senses, being able to easily overpower his prey without being seen in the dark. Due to this, it is believed that he transformed into a creature similar to the Hunter, a cut enemy from the Penumbra tech demo, as Eloff's notes on Frisk's unnatural new form, Frisk digging and hiding in tunnels that lead to other locations, and improved senses such as Frisk being able to stay out of Philip's sight when Philip enters the Kennels, allowing Frisk to easily overpower and kill him, are all abilities that the Hunter's abnormal form could provide. Most notably is that the glowing white eyes of the Hunter, which would likely work as natural light in dark areas, would be extremely sensitive to other light sources. This could explain why Frisk is afraid of light and only stays in the dark, as the bright industrial lights of the Kennels would be blinding to him, making him vulnerable. Trivia * Frisk makes an appearance in the fan Amnesia: The Dark Descent full-conversion mod Penumbra: Necrologue, even using the Hunter model from the tech demo. Not only does he use similar sounds and behavior from Penumbra: Black Plague, Clarence also implies that it's indeed the same creature that keeps reappearing throughout the game, with only one Hunter ever encountered at one time and Frisk's mutation being reported as a unique variant. Additionally, the same burrow holes made by Frisk in the Kennels appear in areas where Philip encounters Frisk. 'Gallery' File:2013-03-08_00002.jpg|Bloody hand prints on the wall in a small room found in the Kennels, suggested to be Frisk during his "devolving" process. The blood is likely from his previous victims. File:2013-03-08_00008.jpg|A puff of smoke that dissipates following the banging/growling heard from on top of dog house. File:2013-03-08_00013.jpg|The burrow tunnels where Frisk hides and stalks in. File:199008656_d04064a2e9.jpg|The Hunter, who Wilbur Frisk is believed to have mutated into. Category:Characters Category:Characters in Penumbra: Overture Category:Characters in Penumbra: Black Plague Category:Unseen characters Category:Antagonists Category:Archaic Personnel